


Fever

by Melie



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Fainting, Fifteen Minute Fic, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fifteen minute ficlet. Yuuri got sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

When Yuuri opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Wolfram's face. A worried face.

The Maoh tried to speak, but the other shook his head.

\- You're sick, Yuuri. You fainted yesterday, during the ceremony... everyone was scared ! You... stupid ! It was a very important ceremony, and you... and you...

The face was not worried anymore, but angry. With Wolfram, it was the same thing. Yuuri restrained himself from laughing.

\- Conrad had to carry you to your bed, and Gunther was screaming, and Gwendal was shouting at the guards... and all that because you, the Maoh, had a fever !

\- Wolfram, calm down, ordered Conrad's cool voice. Now he seems to be doing much better. Everyone can be sick, Wolfram.

\- Not him !

\- Wolfram...

\- And if he does the same thing at our wedding ?

\- Wolfram, Yuuri won't do the same thing at your wedding.

\- Wolfram I...

\- You shut up !

\- Wolfram !

The blond stormed out from the room and Conrad sighed.

\- I..., tried Yuuri.

\- No problem, he's just worrying too much. Everyone is worrying, in fact.

\- Sorry, Conrad.

\- No problem. You'll probably get up soon, and tomorrow we will play baseball together.

\- And Wolfram...

\- He will just look at us and menace me if I try to steal him his fiancé. Don't worry Yuuri.

The Maoh smiled and tried to get up. He felt so hot and sick...

\- Yuuri, don't move.

\- I really fainted ?

\- Yes, you really did.

\- And... what was Wolfram doing ?

\- He was crying.

\- ... crying ?!

\- Yes. He believed you were dead.

\- He did so ?

\- Yes.

\- Oh... I'm sorry...

\- You don't have to.

They said nothing during a few minutes, then Conrad got up.

\- I suppose I have to leave you, my brother will probably come back soon.

\- Thank you...

\- No problem.

He left the room and, indeed, Wolfram came back soon.

**THE END.**


End file.
